


rencontre

by makiyakinabe



Category: Bokura no Kiseki | Our Miracle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Chapter 1, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, people are much quicker to believe Minami when he says he's been reincarnated. The 'I was a princess' part of his story, though... that's something they still have trouble taking seriously.</p><p>Everyone except maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, Kamioka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangeCrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/gifts).



When Minami first met Kamioka Saya, he thought that she'd be just another face in the crowd. Oh, alright, so they were bound talk to each other at some point during class, but if you asked him, this would probably consist of nothing but two- or three-sentence conversations, something along the lines of "Harusumi, can you hand me that blackboard eraser over there?" ("Here you go.") "Thanks!". If not something like "Jeez, Harusumi, stop daydreaming already! The teacher was asking you a question!"

To which he'd have to swallow, biting his tongue before the words  _My apologies, I was lost in contemplation_  could slip out unbidden and make everyone laugh even harder at him.  


Because Minami might not know Kamioka, but he did know most of the others, having gone to the same elementary school as them for six long years. It was the first day of school: there was no way they'd have let so perfect a chance to warn her about what a freak he was go to waste. No way it'd completely slip their minds to regale her with the tale of how he'd introduced himself back then as the reincarnation of a princess, how he'd stubbornly stuck to his 'claim' even after their teacher's disclosure that he'd been registered as a Blank.

"I mean," they'd say, " a princess,  _really?_  I'd sooner believe he'd been Oda Nobunaga than  _that_."

There was no way, when Kamioka'd heard them out, that she wouldn't think twice before approaching him from then onwards.

Which was why, when Kamioka Saya told everyone that she'd worked in a candy shop in her last life, Minami didn't even pause in his mouthing of the words of the introduction he'd soon be expected to give.

 

* * *

 

When Minami was first spoken to by Kamioka Saya, he hadn't been prepared for it at all. He'd been pouring over the World History textbook he'd gotten from the library, trying to find parallels between Zerestria and this world's medieval Europe, and so hadn't seen her walking up to his desk, his classmates' notebooks in hand, up to the moment she called his name. Looking up to find Kamioka's nonjudgemental face staring back at him had been a surprise, to say the least.

To say nothing of her gushing "Katakana has a romantic feel to it, right?" completely out of the blue.

But it was the first Minami spent more time puzzling over, brow furrowed at Kamioka as she walked away, his notebook now added to the top of her stack. It'd been weeks since the first day of school: Minami was so sure that she'd have been told to stay away from him by now.

It was completely unheard of, after all, for boys to have been girls in their past lives. Boys were supposed to have been boys, and girls, well, girls. As was the case with not only his family, Uncle Aki and Aunt Eiri, his schoolmates and teachers, but idols, politicians and the Imperial Family, too. Mom and Dad might've merely blinked confusedly and nodded the first few times he told them about how he'd been Veronica, but his schoolmates had thought it the most ridiculous thing they ever heard, taunting him whenever they had the chance, and as for his elementary teacher...

Folding his arms on top of the textbook, Minami hid his face in the crook of his elbow, and sighed.

Oh, well. Kamioka had started a conversation with him in the middle of the classroom, during break, no less. If his classmates had forgotten to tell her before, well. There was sure to be one or more of them who felt themselves duty-bound to remedy this after seeing her standing in front of his desk.

 

* * *

 

When Minami first walked home with Kamioka Saya, there were times he found himself looking uncertainly at the houses they were passing, the cherry lollipop in his hand, and Kamioka, who'd ran after him and gave the said lollipop to him only minutes earlier. As though he was moving about in a dream he'd be waking up from, any minute now.

"I really like those kinds of things," said Kamioka, her eyes shining as bright as stars. "Going to the shrine on Shichi -go-san, being told by the priest that they're the reincarnation of some superhero, and then suddenly their past powers are awakened..."

Minami moved his lollipop from one side of the mouth to the other, trying to hide a growing smile as she proceeded to tell him an anecdote about fairy princesses, her mother's makeup collection and a blanket.

There had never been anyone who wanted to talk about reincarnation with him. Or give him candy unprompted. Or ask to walk home with him, even.

It was quite... refreshing, being able to experience all these things as Harusumi Minami.

And it was all thanks to Kamioka Saya.

As Kamioka launched into an lengthy recap of the TV show  _Fly High! Fairy Girl _ beside him, pumping her fists in excitement, Minami crunched on what remained of the cherry lollipop and tried not to get too excited. Because maybe, just maybe, he was finally experiencing what it was like, to have someone who wanted to be friends.

 

* * *

 

When Minami was younger, there were two things he'd instinctively known, even then: that he had been Princess Veronica in another life, and that he'd been reincarnated.

But, no matter who he'd told, no one believed him.

Oh, Mom and Dad had nodded along whenever Minami tried to tell them about what his— _no, Veronica's_—life had been back in Zerestria, but that was before his Shichi-go-san at Sakuragi shrine. Before the shinto priest in fancy historical getup walked around him in circles, his frown growing deeper and deeper before he finally shook his head, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Harusumi," said the priest, to a Mom and Dad who were practically hopping with nervousness a ways from them both, "but as far as I can see, there are no imprints whatsoever of a former life in the soul of this boy."

With that, the word 'None' was added to Minami's profile under 'Reincarnation', and so began his life as a Blank.

Minami didn't know, then, as he was walking side by side with Kamioka Saya, that in three years' time he would come to regard her as his first and most important friend. Or that there'd come a time when Kamioka would have very good reason to stay away from him, as everyone else their age had done before her, and he'd support her decision wholeheartedly. Or that paradoxically, when that time came, he'd finally find himself experiencing what it was like to belong in this world. Not as 'Mom and Dad's son', 'Haru's big brother', 'a mere classmate', or 'one of those Blanks': but as both 'an ally' and 'a friend'.

But all these things had yet to come.

Right now, all Minami knew was Kamioka's smile, the taste of cherry that lingered in his tongue and the unfamiliar—yet not quite—growing warmth in his heart.


End file.
